


Shower for Three

by Anonymous



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Banter, Community: cabinpres_fic, Double Penetration - Anal/Oral, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, Snark, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/1249.html?thread=2501089#t2501089">Originally posted here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Shower for Three

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/1249.html?thread=2501089#t2501089)

"Martin, it pains me to have to break the news to you, but you're absolutely reeking."

"That's not fair! I've been working my arse off for the last couple of days!"

"Not literally, I hope."

"Yes, Douglas is rather fond of that part of your anatomy. He'd hate to see it gone."

"I'm fond of _all_ of you, Martin, and with all fondness I must admit that Hercules is right - you rather give off the odorous equivalent of a punch in the face."

"I know, all right? Yesterday night I dropped off the last of the bloody office drawers, I came home to take a nice hot shower, and then the boiler sort of-- exploded, all right? So now I'm stinky and blaming myself, the students are stinky and blaming me, the landlord- well, he doesn't live there so he's not stinky, but he's still blaming me, and it will be a while yet before they replace it, so if you could all kindly keep your insults to yourself, that would be much appreciated, _thank you_!"

"..."

"I don't know about Douglas, Martin, but _I_ had no intention of insulting you. I was just building my way to proposing corrective measures. In my bathroom. With a sponge."

"Funnily enough, that was my thought as well. In _my_ bathroom. With a _loofah_. And I've just acquired heroic quantities of the most deliciously smelling shower gel. You know the one, Martin. The strawberry-scented one..."

"Whereas I have the most luxuriously moisturising lotus and cinnamon scented shower gel. And I think three people will be a lot more comfortable in _my_ bathroom."

"Three _planes_ could be comfortable in your bathroom. It's not a bath _room_ as much as it is a bath...arena."

"All right! We'll go to Herc's, because," Martin raised his voice to be heard over Herc's triumph and Douglas' huffs, " _because_ his place is much closer."

"Practical as ever, Captain, I see."

"Oh, don't sulk, Doug. You will of course have the opportunity to spoil Martin rotten with assorted strawberry-scented products at any time of your choice. Except for today."

"Smug sod."

"You are both two smug sods! Why do I put up with you?"

"Hm, do you need a reminder, Captain?"

"...Yes, actually. A reminder would be rather nice."

"It's a promise," two smooth smug voices said in unison.

* * *

Herc's bathroom was, truth be told, gigantic. Big enough for two men to undress a third one and get him into the bathtub, and the bathtub itself was big enough for all three of them to stand under the hot rain of the shower.

"Let's make that ridiculous hair of yours ginger again," Herc said, lathering Martin's mop of hair with an unnecessarily generous amount of shampoo.

"Of course, feet are below the dignity of Wing Commander Shipwright, but real men know the value of a proper foot massage," Douglas said lasciviously.

Martin was rather content to stand like that, Herc's expert fingers undoing not only the knots in Martin's hair, but seemingly all the tension and exhaustion of the day, while Douglas' hands found previously undiscovered erogenous zones on the soles of his feet, behind his knees, in the middle of his calves.

"Mmmm," Martin sighed contentedly. "I seem to remember why I put up with your insufferable smugness, Douglas," he said, looking down through his eyelashes.

"I am ever so relieved," Douglas murmured, pinching him lightly. "What about Herc's?"

"He's smug, yes, but not insufferably so."

"Oh dear," Herc said, leaning down to lick Martin's freshly washed earlobe. "I must be doing something wrong then."

"And finally, he figures it out."

"Unlike others who will remain unfortunately clueless."

"That was not meant as a challenge!" Martin said quickly, feeling that things were about to escape his control. "I'm sure you could top Douglas if you tried."

"Of course. Often do," Herc said smoothly. "Right now, however, I think I'd prefer to top _you_."

"I meant top his smugness, but I like how you think."

Douglas stood up smoothly, though Martin felt part of his weight leaning on him, under the pretext of Douglas pawing at his thighs.

"In that case, I've no choice left but to bugger _him_ ," he said almost disdainfully, as if he didn't enjoy the times when he rocked into Herc, setting the pace for all three of them.

"Actually," Martin said, licking his lips, "get me clean and then you can both... top me."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yes, I'd rather like that."

Douglas took hold of his wrists and raised Martin's arms above his head. "Let's get on with getting you clean, then," he murmured.

Martin closed his eyes while Herc soaped his torso.

"Mm. I don't think my, ah, my nipples really were the filthiest part of me," Martin commented, trying hard to keep his voice level.

"Doesn't hurt to make sure you're very clean _all_ over," Herc murmured, rubbing Martin's nipples insistently.

Martin's hands twitched, and Douglas released them. He washed Martin's back, alternating between lathering him with shower gel and massaging his sore muscles.

Martin managed to grab some soap for himself, and tried to apply it to his cock, but Douglas batted his hand away.

"How negligent of you, Herc," he drawled, "to have missed such a key area." Douglas took hold of Martin's cock and stroked it languorously.

"Oh!" Martin whimpered, leaning back into Douglas.

"How terribly remiss of me," Herc countered. "I'll remedy this right away." He knelt down and looked Martin in the eyes. "With your permission, Captain?" he asked, mouth quirked in the faintest beginning of a wicked smile, but otherwise the perfect picture of solicitude.

"Um? Oh! Oh, yes!"

Herc's mouth was cooler on his skin after the scalding water, but the velvety pressure of his cheeks and the friction of his tongue created a whole different kind of heat in Martin's belly.

"Herc, ohh, Herc!" Martin moaned.

Douglas grazed his teeth on Martin's shoulder, just a gentle pressure at first, and then bit him in that spot, the one that Martin was sure had to be hot-wired to his cock.

"Douglas!" Martin cried sharply, jerking his hips.

"Ah, that does sound much nicer, doesn't it?" Douglas spoke with his lips on Martin's skin, sucking and licking.

"Ohh, nngh!"

"Would you say it again, Martin? Just for me?"

"Wha- who-" Did Douglas want him to think right now? "Douglas?"

"Oh yes, just like that," Douglas cooed, nibbling his way down Martin's spine.

Just then, Herc did that thing with his tongue - Martin never could figure out how he did it. He'd have to ask Herc to draw a diagram or something one day, since each time he tried to teach Martin by doing it to him, he- ah, he was doing it again! - he, uh, well, this happened.

"Oh, Herc, Herc!" Martin moaned and gasped. "I, oh, please, I..."

"Hmm, how neglectful," Douglas commented. Martin could hear the lust in his voice underneath the pretend cool tone. "Elementary hygiene, really," he added, squeezing Martin's balls gently with his right hand, while the fingers of his left dug into Martin's hips.

"Ah!" Martin cried. His body didn't know which way to buck and thrust.

Herc sucked him in deeper, which gave "forward" the definite advantage. Martin wondered idly, in a small part of his brain, what Douglas was going to do in retaliation.

"So, you've been working your arse off, _Sir_."

Douglas' voice came from much lower now, and Martin turned his head to see what exactly he might be planning. It was all the warning he got before Douglas' strong hands were kneading firmly into his buttocks, working their way towards Martin's hole.

Martin didn't think he could last much longer, not with Herc's mouth sucking him from one side and Douglas' fingers teasing and probing under the guise of washing him very, _very_ thoroughly, and then... Something else touched him there, something entirely unlike a finger, or a cock.

Martin turned his head. He looked down and back to see the top of Douglas' head, level with Martin's bum. It made sense of the feeling of a tongue probing and teasing and _entering_ him - how could a tongue go so deep, ohh! - but it was so unprecedented for all of Martin's experience that a sort of dizziness took him over. He was glad there were two pairs of strong hands holding him up, as he wasn't quite sure gravity would be a friend of his much longer.

Inarticulate moans and gasps were all was left of his communication systems, and he made abundant use of them as his body took forever to decide which of the stimuli to favour. Just when he thought he'd come from Herc's determined sucking, he became aware of Douglas' tongue and fingers pressing that spot on the inside, and just when he thought he'd finally come from the scissoring insistence of Douglas' fore- and middle finger, Herc would lick hotly inside the slit of his cock.

Hot water kept pouring down on all of them, in a soothing, almost hypnotic rhythm. A cloud of steam filled the bathroom. Martin felt a bit like flying - without a plane or a glider. He abandoned himself to the floating feeling, and that was how he finally came, with Herc' mouth taking all of his spilling seed, and three of Douglas' fingers crooked deep within him.

* * *

Martin was lying contentedly on the bed. He had a dim recollection of being wrapped in a towel, and even idly dabbing at his chest with it. He supposed the others did more of the work, and he was rather happy with that. He felt warm and sated. Oh yes, there had been some amazing sex, too.

"Hmm," he hummed, rubbing his cheek in the soft not-silk sheets. (Pointedly _not_ silk, not after Martin had slipped and fell during one of their more energetic romps, and the two supposed tops had failed to notice the absence of their bottom for a whole minute, absorbed as they were in topping each other.)

"Oh, look, he's coming round," Herc said conversationally.

"He appears to, yes."

"Now that he's regained an acceptable level of consciousness, I think he owes us a scant slice of his time... and the full use of his body. Don't you, Doug?"

"I do indeed, but has he? Are you awake, Martin?" Douglas asked, prodding daintily at Martin's buttock.

"Mhm," Martin muttered, his affirmative nod getting lost in the softness of the foamy mattress.

"Good enough for me," Douglas said in a lazy drawl, tracing patterns with lube-slicked fingers on Martin's skin. Martin wriggled his hips to spread his buttcheeks wider. It was all the effort he was ready to expend.

"What side shall you take?"

"I'll have his arse, of course. I haven't been getting him all slick and open for _you_. You might get lost in there... I've been prepping him to take _my_ girth."

"Mmm," Martin moaned.

"As it happens," Herc said, unperturbed, "I was going to take his mouth anyway. And his throat. I do hope I don't get carried away and come directly in his stomach."

"Oh yes, do tell us more about the incredible lengths to which your prick goes, _Hercules_ , it's very sexy to imagine a cock endoscopy."

"I can't help your inferiority complex, Douglas. It's just that I'm taller, so naturally my cock is longer, whereas your cock may indeed be... thicker."

Martin giggled at the unspoken 'like you are'. He was rather content with the way things were - Douglas' cock was, despite any teasing that went between the three of them, of perfectly satisfying length, and it was indeed both shorter and thicker than Herc's. Martin appreciated the differences between them.

"I'm going to take your mouth, Martin, and slide my cock inch by inch inside," Herc said, voice all smooth honey and conversational tone. "You're going to suck at the head for as long as I let you, and then you're just going to open up your throat. I'm going to push it so deep, you'll feel my balls slapping your chin."

Martin whimpered. Any amusement was replaced with the need to take them, both of his men. The thought of them claiming him at both ends, while he just lay passively and took everything they gave him...

"Yes, yes," he moaned. "Do it, f-fill me up," he blurted out, feeling his face heat up.

"Oh," Herc sighed with delight. "I definitely will."

"With such a welcoming invitation," Douglas murmured, stroking Martin's thighs, "who could delay fulfilling your wish, and you?"

They lifted Martin off the bed and onto a table covered in blankets and pillows.

"Oh," Martin gasped, his mouth opening in pleased surprise.

"Yes, Herc got this fitted for the three of us. It's amazing what the old smarmpot will do to gain an advantage over me."

"Mm," Martin smiled to Herc's cock, since that was the nearest part of Herc in his line of sight.

Douglas' fingers tightened around Martin's thighs, pushing them apart. The head of his cock nudged at Martin's opening.

"I've prepared you until three fingers felt at leisure within you, mon Capitain, but you're still going to feel me when I deign to split you open," Douglas murmured in the low, lascivious growl that made Martin think of whiskey-filled chocolate. "Just relax and welcome me. I'll take it really, really slow. Even if you ask me to hurry. In fact, it will be _ages_ before the head is even inside," he added, making Martin shiver with the sweet threat.

In front of Martin, Herc was thumbing lazily at his erect prick. Martin parted his lips, darting his tongue out. Herc lifted Martin's head by the chin. His other hand guided his cock towards Martin's lips. He moved it slowly, tracing Martin's lips with a faint sheen of precome. Martin shut his eyes, waiting passively for Herc to take his time.

Douglas was pulling back, only to slide in just a little bit deeper on the next stroke. His hands had an iron grip on Martin's thighs, not that Martin had any intention to take control of the movement.

"Once I'm in, however," Douglas continued, "all bets are off. I might take it just as slow..." he said thoughtfully, pressing inside Martin one fraction of an inch, "or I might slam into you like you slammed us on the ground in Athens. You never know," he said with a smirk that Martin could hear even if he couldn't see. Martin only had the harsh press of Douglas' thumbs to warn him before the head of his cock slid all in.

"Oh dear, I botched that landing. I'll have to try it again," Douglas said shrewdly, pulling back out.

Martin whimpered in the back of his throat, but then Herc finally pushed the head of his cock past Martin's lips, and its weight settled on Martin's tongue. He sucked on it eagerly, rolling his tongue around it, hollowing his cheeks. He began relaxing his throat with practised ease, waiting for Herc to fulfil his promise.

There was a pleasant ache in his arsehole from Douglas' slowly delivered penetration, and the reassuring grip of Douglas' fingers digging into his muscles. Soon enough, Herc's gentle but firm grip on the nape of his neck let him know it was time, and Martin let his mouth and throat be invaded by Herc's length.

"Oh, yes," Herc let out a deep, satisfied sigh. "'Delightful' is such a pale word for you, my fellow Captain, but it will have to do, as I can't think of better words, not with my brain being sucked out through my cock."

Martin grinned around Herc's shaft. He'd always thought of sex as something serious and solemn (well, after he got over thinking it was something sordid and shameful, which came after the really long phase of thinking sex was something that only happened to other people), but the way Herc and Douglas bantered before, during, and after sex was surprisingly arousing.

'My fellow Captain' was, of course, a dig at the only First Officer in the room, and Douglas replied by thrusting heavier into Martin; the movement rippled to Herc as Martin's lips slid even higher on his cock, and Herc let out a surprised, uncontrolled gasp.

Emboldened by this small victory, Douglas thrust harder, though still not faster. Herc caressed Martin's hair, softly and gently, in surprising contrast with his grip on the hair on the back of Martin's head, and thrust back.

Martin let his body go limp and pliant, enjoying the way the two men slammed into him. They settled an instinctively competitive rhythm, both of them pushing in at the same time. Martin felt himself shake and tremble under the onslaught, empty - filled, empty - filled, but always firmly held in place by strong hands.

His lips were stretched around the base of Herc's cock, and he could indeed feel Herc's balls on his chin. Douglas' thrusts grew faster; he wasn't pulling out as much as rocking harder between Martin's cheeks, reasserting his hold on Martin. Martin ordered his body to relax even more, and he felt Douglas sink deeper still. His groin was damp and hot on Martin's backside, and his sac slapped Martin's arse in a steady rhythm.

Despite the powerful orgasm from earlier, Martin felt his own cock harden, nestled in the sweat-damp pillows. The sensation of being filled, stretched, slammed, while he let it be given to him from both sides, the grunts and heavy breathing that replaced any pretence at cool-headed banter, they were enough to make blood rush to his cock.

He felt Douglas get closer and closer to release. He was anticipating being filled with his seed, and then Douglas' weight resting on his back while Douglas recovered his breathing.

There were, however, some grunts that sounded more articulate above him, and Douglas slowed down. Maybe they wanted to come at the same time. Douglas, you old romantic, he thought hazily, feeling Herc's cock pulse with the approach of Herc's climax.

Herc grunted, a deep, primal sound, and he began spilling his release in the same time as he pulled back. His semen filled Martin's mouth, dribbled on his chin, splashed on his face. Oooh, Martin thought, as he felt his arsehole be subjected to a similar treatment from Douglas, hot come splashing on his crack, dripping towards his perineum and being spread on his balls. _Oh_ , Martin thought, as he was rolled over by the same strong hands. Douglas closed his fist around Martin's cock, while Herc pinched his nipples. Martin came hard, spilling on his own abdomen, groaning deep in his throat as he licked his swollen lips for any drop of Herc's come.

Afterwards, he would have been content to lie there indefinitely, or at least until thirst made him haunt the house for a glass of water.

"Oh dear," Herc said eventually, panting breath betraying his cool tone. "We've gone and got him all filthy again."

"So it would seem," Douglas drawled, sounding no better off than Herc. "One Captain, three different kinds of semen. Rather impressive work, I'd say."

"So it is. I told you working together on this one would be mutually advantageous."

"Oh, so _you_ told me, now? I pulled back first, as soon as I got the idea. The idea that was _mine_."

Martin laughed, grinning as wide as the drying semen on his cheek would allow. "First one in the shower's a loser," he announced drowsily. He opened his eyes to see the two haughty glares in his direction.

"I think he just wants us to carry his Captainship in the bathtub ourselves."

"Mhm," Martin nodded.

"Oh dear, the three of us in the shower, again?" Herc asked with exaggerated worry.

"Jus' the shower," Martin mumbled.

"Ah, good to know."

"Yes, Martin, I think your _fellow Captain_ was worried you might be expecting more sex."

"Oh, but I _am_ worried for you, Douglas," Herc parried.

"No, no, _I'm_ drained," Martin said magnanimously.

"I would have relished the challenge, but for your sake, Martin, I'll restrain myself."

"Yes, we'd better take mercy on our young whippersnapper and temper our restless beasts of desire."

"Beasts? I didn't think sheep were allowed anywhere near your house, Hercules," Douglas muttered under his breath, followed by the sound a palm slapping soft flesh.

Martin laughed, letting them pull him up and leaning on their arms as they shambled towards the shower.

(It was just the shower, in the end, but no one complained.)


End file.
